Alphonse in love
by miss titcha
Summary: la suite d'une one shote De l'amour pour ALphonse. j'ai remit le premier chapitre. parce qu'il y en a marre de toujours parler de Roy et Ed, on t'aime Al!
1. de l'amour pour alphonse

_**Comme promis, le deuxième oneshot sur Alphonse. Celui là est très court mais j'avais qu'un tout petit bout de feuille…et puis, si ça vous plais, peut-être que j'en ferais une série, c'est à vous de voire !**_

_**Enjoy and review please !**_

**De l'amour pour Alphonse**

Dans un pré près de la rivière, Trisha Elric et Olivia Simons discutent en tenant chaque une un bébé dans les bras.

_Trisha_ : Alors ce séjour chez ta sœur ce passe bien ?

_Olivia _: Oui oui. On c'est toujours très bien entendu avas ma sœur et sa fille est adorable ! Non, vraiment, tout se passe très bien. Même Pinako est fidèle aux souvenirs que j'ai d'elle.

_Trisha _: Ca doit te changer de Central !

_O _: C'est sûr ! Ca fait du bien de respirer l'aire de la campagne !

_T _: Tu as raison…Edward ! Ne va pas dans l'eau !

_Ed à travers une gerbe de blé _: Mais maman ! S'te plais…

_T _: Non, Edward.

_E_ : Pff…C'est pas drôle. Je peux jouer avec Alphonse alors !

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre, le petit garçon s'approche de son frère désormais couché dans l'herbe entre les deux femmes et commence à lui chatouiller les oreilles avec une brindille.

_T _: Edward…

_E _: J'fais attention M'man !

_O _: Ca leur fait quel age à tes bouts de choux ?

_T _: Edward à 3 ans…

_E _: Bientôt 4 !

_T _: Moui, bientôt dans longtemps ; et Alphonse vient d'en avoir deux.

_O _: tiens, il a le même age qu'Hina.

_Alphonse _: Hina…Hina !

Le petit Alphonse tendait ses bras vers sa mère en gazouillant et en jetant des regards à la petite filles endormie au siens de sa mère.

_T_ _souriant_ : On dirait qu'il l'aime bien.

17 ans plus tard, alors qu'Alphonse cherchait le moyen de ramener son frère disparu en lui rendant son corps ainsi que les souvenirs de ces quatre années passées avec lui, il tomba nez à nez avec une vielle connaissance…

« Vous êtes Monsieur Elric, c'est bien ça. Hinata Simons. _une jeune femme châtain lui tend la main_ Je suis le médecin chargé de m'occuper de vous. Bien j'ai vu que votre amnésie ne concernait que quatre ans de votre vie, ça devrait vite être réparé.

_Alphonse, les yeux en coupelle et la bouche grande ouverte _: Hina…Hina, c'est toi ?

_Hinata _: Que…

Elle regarda le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Tout concordait, naissance, village natal, nom, tout…

_H _: Alphonse…

Jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un prononcer son nom avec autant de tendresse, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire…

_**Et voilou, alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Je veux savoir, je veux savoir !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Devant la demande générale (hum…trois clampins…) je vais essayer de faire une suite…Je vous promet pas de chapitres très régulier (question longueur mais aussi publication…) par ce que j'ai une flopée d'hystériques qui me menaces quand je poste pas assez vite les chapitres de ma fic Royai…(j'me plain pas ! c'est juste qu'elles me mettes la pression…)_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que…oh et puis merde ! En attendant, lisez ce chapitre et dites ce que vous en pensez !_

_Enjoy !_

Heu…z'auriez une idée pour le titre ?...pas grave…

CHAPITRE 2 (c'est simple, laid mais in comprend tout de suite !)

Alphonse se réveilla comme tout les matins depuis maintenant un mois dans sa petite chambre blanche de l'hôpital de Central. Un regard vers l'horloge en face de son lit lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 7h…Il lui restait une heure et demie avant le petit déjeuner.

Ne voulant pas attendre sans rien faire, il se leva et sorti en pyjama dans le parc de l'établissement. Il faisait un peu frisquet et personne n'était dehors mais Al s'y sentait bien. Il aimait bien venir ici, surtout depuis que ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface !

Le blondinet s'allongea dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée et entrepris, comme toujours, de mettre en ordre sa mémoire. C'était Hinata, son médecin qui lui avait apprit à le faire, lui permettant ainsi de mesurer l'étendu des progrès qu'il faisait.

Ce matin, aucune nouvelles parcelle de sa mémoire n'était revenu : après l'entrée de son frère dans l'armée, c'était le trou noir, mais il ne désespérait pas. Et puis, ça lui faisait un point de départ, dès qu'il pourrait, il irait chercher dans les archives de l'armée les traces d'Edward.

Petit à petit, ses pensées se perdirent à Resembul (chais pas comment ça s'écrit…) d'où Winry l'avait appelé la veille pour lui dire qu'elle avait prit des vacances et passerait sûrement le voire un de ses quatre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu qu'il en trépignait d'impatience. Mais Winry travaillait à Rush Valley et ne rentrait pas souvent.

Et puis quelle surprise elle aurait en retrouvant sa cousine ! Même Hina n'était pas au courant, ça leur ferait de belles retrouvailles à ces deux là !

Le visage de la jeune médecin apparu derrière ces paupières et le fit sourire. Il l'aimait bien…Hina…

« ALPHONSE !

Sauf quand elle se mettait à réagir comme sa cousine…

« Faut te le dire en quelle langue bon sang ! Tu vas choper la crève avec tes escapades ! Dépêche toi de rentrer !

« Mais, Hinata…

« TU RENTRE ! C'est trempé par terre et tu t'allonges dans l'herbe, n'importe quoi ! Je suis sensé soigner un amnésique, par un déficient mental !

« Hé ! C'est pas gentil !

« Aller, ramène toi idiot ! C'est l'heure de la piqûre !

« Hein ! Que..Qu'elle piqûre ?

« Alphonse ! Viens là !

« Nan ! J'aime pas les piqûres ! bougonna un arbuste…enfin, Al caché derrière l'arbuste…

« Rien à faire ! Une par semaine, c'est comme ça et c'est tout !

« J'irais pas !

« C'est pas une question ! On est lundi, et lundi c'est la piqûre !

« Naaaan !

« Tu guérira jamais si tu te borne comme ça !

« M'en fou !

« ALPHONSE ELRIC ! SI TU NE SORT PAS IMMEDIATEMENT DE LA JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !

« J'irai pas à la piqûre ! »

BAM !

Non, là c'est pas une clé anglaise, c'est un gravillon du parc qui atterri sur le front d'Alphonse. Et ces gravillons là sont bien assez gros pour faire mal…

« Non mais ça va pas ! T'es sensée me SOIGNER ! Pas m'assommer !

« Sort de là !

« Jamais !

« …

« Elle est partie ?

« BOUH !

« AAAHH ! »

Hinata venait de surgir derrière lui, le mettant au bord de la syncope et l'empoignait fermement pour le traîner à l'intérieur.

« T'es un vrai gamin Al ! »

A cet instant, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que de suivre cet adorable sourire, ces cheveux qui lui chatouillait le coup, cette main si douce…Mais à rêver il se retrouva assis sur son lit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il allait dire quelque chose du genre « PAS LA PIQUUUUURE ! » mais la jeune femme lui mit un doigt sur la bouche :

« Ca fait pas mal Alphonse, c'est toi qui focalise sur la douleur qui va arrivé et qui l'amplifie en stressant comme un malade… »

Le blond ne comprit pas grand-chose du discours qu'elle lui tint à propos de son cerveau et de sa focalisation mais elle l'embobina assez pour pouvoir lui prendre le bras et y enfoncer l'aiguille sans qu'il n'hurle à la mort.

« …SALE TRAITRESSE !...Beuh…ça fait pas mal… !

« Tu vois ! Aller, va manger, on se retrouve après.

« Mais c'est trop tôt, la cantine n'est pas encore ouverte…

« Trop tôt ! Regarde un peu, il est 8h30 passé !

« Chuis resté si longtemps dans le parc !

« Hum, sans compter le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour te faire une pauvre petite piqûre !

« Oh, c'est on hein ! »

Oui, au fond il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup cette Hinata…

_Et voilou !_

_Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Je continue ? La suite se sera…ben l'arrivée de Winry et d'un nouveau souvenir d'Al…enfin je pense._

_Bizz et oubliez pas les reviews !_


	3. retrouvailles

_Youyou ! _

_Je voulais juste mettre au point quelques détails avant de commencer ce chapitre. Vous avez sûrement vu le dernier épisode de FMA où AL retrouve son corps de 10 ans. Et bien moi j'ai décidé que c'est un corps de 14ans qu'il retrouve,l'age qu'il est censé avoir. Du coup, dans ma fic, lui et Hina on tout les deux 19 ans (si, si, 2+17 ça fais bien 19 !) et Winry en a ben 20. Voilou !_

_Ah si, encore une chose, je vais m'inspirer du film mais changer pas mal de chose alors m'en voulez pas trop !_

_Enjoy !_

**Retrouvailles **(ça fait mieux que « chapitre 3 » que même !)

La séance commença comme chaque fois par l'hypnose. Hinata était une experte en matière de comportement cérébrale et savait toujours tirer les souvenirs de ses patients vers la surface par cette méthode.

Mais ce jour là, Alphonse n'arrivait pas à se détendre pour passé dans l'état second caractéristique de l'hypnose.

« OK, finit pas lâcher la jeune médecin, on arrivera à rien aujourd'hui, c'est pas la peine de s'obstiner. Quelque chose ne vas pas Al ?

« Non, non, je sais pas pourquoi j'y arrive pas…

« Tu doit penser à quelque chose qui te préoccupe assez pour que tu ne puisse pas le faire passer en second plan...Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

« _Rah ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle trouve toujours ce qui ne va pas ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit dans mes pensées !_

« Je ne lit pas dans tes pensées, si c'est ce que tu te demande, reprit-elle devant son mutisme. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas 36 solutions.

« Hum… _Lit pas dans mes pensées, mon œil oui !_

« Bon, je n'insiste pas. Après tout, je suis ton médecin, pas ta confidente, sourit-elle en se forçant à garder un visage neutre.

« _Bravo Alphonse, tu mérite la palme là ! _Hina…

« Aller, vient par là, on va passer aux photos ! J'en ai recut de nouvelle par rose, on va voire ce que ça donne !

« C'est des photos de quoi ?

« De différents endroits où vous êtes allés, ton frère et toi. Mais vous n'êtes pas dessus alors je ne sais pas vraiment si ça va marcher.

« Envoie la sauce ! »

Ils passèrent près d'une heure à regarder le paquet de photos sans réels résultats. Alphonse avait réussit à préciser certain souvenirs mais rien de plus. Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment dedans, il pensait à autre chose…

Winry devait arriver l'après midi et Alphonse dû user de toute sa conviction pour que sa cousine prenne une heure de pause afin qu'elles se voient. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler l'identité de la visiteuse et Hina resta septique jusqu'au bout.

Elle finit pourtant par l'accompagner à la gare et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie blonde aux yeux écarquillés.

« Hina !

« Win' ! Ca faisait si longtemps ! »

Les deux cousines se tombèrent dans les bras k'une de l'autre sous le regards amusé d'Alphonse.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment de ressemblance physiques, l'une ayant de longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus et une silhouette fine ; l'autre un peu plus en forme avec deux tresses châtaines lui tombant sur les épaules et une frange indompté encadrant ses yeux noisette sur une peau hâlée.

Malgré ça, leur parenté ne faisait aucun doute pour le jeune homme, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voire que leur caractères se ressemblaient énormément !

En un rien de temps, les trois amis se retrouvèrent assis à l'ombre d'un arbre du parc et commencèrent à discuter gaiement, ils avait une longue absence à rattraper.

C'est ainsi qu'Alphonse apprit qu'Hina avait elle aussi perdue ses parents et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Resembul depuis si longtemps. Quant à Winry, elle travaillait toujours à Rush Valley et venait d'apprendre le décès d'Izumi alors qu'elle cherchait Al. _(j'avais dit gaiement ?...hum)_

Puis la conversation dériva sur la mémoire du garçon qui remontait lentement mais sûrement à la surface. Hinata s'étonnait un peu que le processus ai ralenti depuis quelques jours mais n'aborda pas l'attitude étrange de son patient ; c'était à lui de décider qu'il voulait en parler à Winry.

Celle-ci lui donna d'ailleurs une excellente idée avec son « choc affectif ». La médecin se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à cette solution. Les chocs émotionnels, et pas affectifs comme elle lui fit remarquer, donnait parfois de bons résultats mais il fallait trouver le bon stimulant. Et qu'est ce qui pourrait mieux stimuler sa mémoire que de voire ce qui lui avait prit son frère ?

Restait à savoir comment mettre la fameuse porte sous les yeux du cadet…

Mais pour le moment, l'heure tournait et elle devait rentrer à l'hôpital. Elle salua chaleureusement sa cousine, cachant difficilement sa peine et autorisa Alphonse à rester aussi longtemps qu'il voulait avec son amie d'enfance :

« Tant que tu rentre avant la fermeture, fais ce que tu veux. Win', je compte sur toi pour éviter les coups sur la tête, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.Passez une bonne après midi !

« A ce soir !

« Alors, reprit Winry une fois sa cousine partie, c'est quoi le problème ?

« Hein ?

« Hina dit que ça n'avance plus, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un truc qui ne va pas.

« _C'est pas vrai ! Comment elles font pour toujours comprendre ça !_ Y a rien, j't'assure !

« Al, je te préviens, depuis que ton frère est parti j'ai plus personne à engueuler alors tu ferais mieux de déballer ton sac !

« C'est que…

« La dernière fois que t'as voulu tout garder pour toi ça s'est finit en dispute avec ton frère. Ne m'oblige pas à sortir mes clés !

« Je…Je fais des rêves bizarres…Je suis avec Ed mais dans un autre…monde…

« Et tu es malade. Me l'a dit.

« Oh…Hum…Ca a recommencé, et cette fois il…il y avait Hina aussi…et…Et ça m'a fait tout drôle, c'est tout. Vraiment pas de quoi en faire un fromage, déclara-t-il en se reprenant affichant un sourire rassurant.

« Al, pourquoi vous ne voulez jamais rien me dire ? Avec Edward s'était pareil, jamais un mot sur vos problèmes. Je veux t'aider…mais tu ne fais rien pour.

« Winry…

« Non, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas te forcer à parler quand même ! Après tout, si tu ne veux pas d'une confidente, je ne vais pas m'imposer. Si on allait boire un coup, je meurs de soif ! Tu m'invite ?»

Plus tard, devant deux vers de grenadine (l'alcool c'est dangereux pour la santé !) ils laissèrent le silence s'installer. Mais Alphonse n'en pouvait plus de se taire :

« Winry, t'es déjà tombée amoureuse ?

« Hein !...Heu, oui…je crois oui.

« Et, comment tu la sais ?

« Je…heu…

« Je veux dire, comment on différencie l'amour de…l'amitié par exemple ?

« …Tu le sais, c'est tout. Je peux pas te l'expliquer, je ne me l'explique même pas à moi, mais quand tu aime vraiment quelqu'un tu le sais…Il me manque tellement, finit-elle en baissant la tête.

« …

« Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça Al ? se reprit-elle.

« Heu…

« Aller, tu peux me le dire, je resterai muette comme une tombe, juré ! T'as commencé tu finit !

« C'est que…je crois que je…que je suis tombé amoureux…

« Elle est mignonne ma cousine, hein, sourit-elle.

« Que… !Comment… ?

« Prend moi pour une idiote, il y a des choses que les filles voient toujours. Les regards n'ont pas de secrets pour nous ! Et je peux t dire que, même si tu est plus subtile que ton frère, t'es pas très discret quand tu la dévore des yeux !

« Ah…

« Et si c'est ce rêve qui t'inquiètes parce qu'elle est avec Ed, t'en fais pas.

« Hein ?

« Je lui démonte la tête à cet idiot si il se met à jouer les don Juan !

« _Héhé, elle n'a pas changée !_...Winry, il y a autre chose…

« Attends, tu veux m'en parler ! A moi ! Bon sang, laisse moi apprécier, ça fait 20 ans que j'attend ça !

« Heu…

« Et ben alors, débale ton sac !

« _Une douceur inouïe…_Dans mon rêve, les gens de cet…autre monde veulent faire la guerre…

« Et alros, tant que c'est pas chez nous !

« …C'est le problème, il veulent envahir notre monde !

« Quoi ! Raconte moi ça depuis le début Al. Tu me fais peur là…

« Et bien, le Alphonse de là bas construit des…fusées, des truc qui vont dans l'espace, et des gens veulent s'en servir pour venir dans notre monde. Je ne sais pas comment il content ouvrir la porte mais apparemment ils ont trouvé un solution fiable.

« Tu veux dire que l'autre Alphonse fabrique des armes ? Pour nous faire la guerre !

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. En faite il n'est pas méchant…je crois…Mais c'est pas ça le problème, Ed est coincé là-bas et si j'ouvre la…

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu sais où il est !

« Heu…je pense savoir…

« Si ton rêve est réel…Tu as vu comment il ont fait pour l'ouvrir c'te fichue porte ?

« J'y viens. En faite il faut l'ouvrir des deux côtés. Ici, c'est moi qui l'ai ouverte en transmutant…en transmutant Wrat et un autre homonculus…Guttony je crois. Quand à Ed, il n'as pas eu besoin de transmutation, dans son monde c'est notre…notre père qui c'est transmuté pour l'ouvrir…

« Quoi ! Mon dieu…

« De toute façon, il ne faut pas le faire !

« Mais…Al, je croyais que tu voulais retrouver ton frère !

« Oui mais si on ouvre la porte, ça va apporter la guerre…Je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille ça…

« Hum…Vos retrouvailles amèneraient la guerre…

« Il les a devancés, dans mon rêve…Il est parti devant pour nous essayer de les arrêtés…Mais ça n'a pas marché…Winry, il aura de nombreux morts, des enfants des femmes…Je ne veux pas de ça !

« Calme toi Al, tout le monde nous regarde !

« Je ne veux pas déclancher un guerre entre les mondes !

« …On trouvera une solution… _Edward, il faut toujours que tu te fourres dans un sacré pétrin. _Ben au moins, on a trouvé ce qui te préoccupait tant !

« Ouais…

« Alphonse, tu le retrouvera ton frère. Il y a bien d'autre moyen d'y arriver, faut pas te saper le moral pour un rêve !

« Hum…

« AL !

« D'accord, tu as raison, ce n'est qu'un rêve.Un rêve stupide où j'ai juste…concentrer mes peurs !

« Bien dit ! Aller, j'te ramène à l'hôpital »

_Et voilou ! Alors ? c'est comment ? Oubliez pas les review please !_


	4. retour aux sources

_Youyou !_

_Merci pour vos chères reviews !_

_J'ai mit du temps mais voici la suite !_

**Retour aux sources**

Winry n'était restée que deux jours mais sa présence avait fait du bien à tout le monde. Hinata était encore tout sourire d'avoir revu sa cousine préférée (on se demande pourquoi…) et Alphonse avait un poids en moins sur le cœur.

Car plus il repensait à son rêve et à ce que son amie en avait dit, plus il se disait qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, si Edward était vraiment dans un monde parallèle en quelque sorte, comme Hina pouvait-elle être avec lui ? Et comment lui pouvait-il être à ses côtés aussi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

De ce fait, ses souvenirs recommencèrent à affluer. Déjà qu'avec Winry il avait eu quelques flash de leurs passages à Resemboul (je crois que je l'écris jamais pareil ce satané nom…). Hinata était confiante et n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'ils auraient bientôt tout retrouvé !

D'ailleurs, ce matin là, elle avait une surprise…Mais elle ne lui dit rien avant qu'ils ne stoppent la voiture devant le grand bâtiment où siégeaient les militaires de Central.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

« Ban, comme Edward était alchimiste d'état et que vous ne vous lâchiez jamais, j'ai penser que tu avait des connaissances ici. J'ai téléphoné à ce Mustang, le colonel d'Ed et il a bien voulu que tu viennes.

« Hum…

« Tu n'as encore aucuns souvenir de l'armée, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il te manque.

« D'accord, sourit-il, allons-y ! »

Malheureusement, ils durent attendre dans le couloir que ledit colonel revienne d'une investigation et commencèrent à perdre patience. D'autant plus qu'Alphonse ne reconnaissait personne parmi les soldats qui passaient devant eux.

Puis, sans prévenir, le blondinet bondit hors de sa chaise et se retrouva planté devant trois militaires en uniforme. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme au regard caramel et finit par s'écrier :

« Mad'moiselle Hawkeye ! Je suis si content de vous revoir ! »

Et il lui sauta dans les bras.

De son côté, Hina ne prit que quelques secondes pour regarder son patient avec tendresse ; il fallait qu'elle s'explique. En trois mots, elle se présenta et débita la raison de leur visite à une allure folle. Il lui semblait qu'Al venait de faire un sacré progrès !

Une fois dans le bureau de Roy Mustang, elle s'installa avec le premier lieutenant et le garçon pour l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ces pensées.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il reconnue moi plus que le colonel ou Havoc, demanda Riza.

« Ce genre de chose ne se commande pas, lui expliqua la médecin, vous avez une place importante dans ces souvenirs de l'armée semble-t-il.

« Ah bon ? »

Al étant parti avec le reste de l'équipe, la jeune fille entra plus dans les détails ; elle avait une petite idée sur l'attitude du petit Elric.

« Je pense qu'il avait fait un rapprochement avec sa mère quand vous vous côtoyez.

« Avec sa mère ?

« C'est fréquent de la part de quelqu'un qui a perdu un proche. Il cherchait une personne qui comblerait un peu le vide causé par cette perte et il se peut que ce soit vous.

« Et bien, si je m'état doutée…

« Il suffit parfois de peu de chose vous savez. Un soutient dans les moments difficiles, n'importe quoi qui puisse le faire se sentir protéger et aimer.

« Je ne faisait que mon travail…Mais si ça a pu l'aider, ma foie tant mieux !

« Ca risque de l'aider à lier entre eux les souvenirs qu'il a déjà. C'est juste ce qu'il nous manquait ! »

(ndla : je sais que normalement dans le film Roy est pas là…mais bon, tant pis, on va dire que je fait un remake ! lol Oh, et puis merde hein ! qui c'est l'auteur ici !)

Alphonse c'était plongé dans la lecture des rapports de son frère qu'il déchiffrait ma fois, sans trop de problèmes. Heureusement pour lui en effet, son aîné codait ses rapports sous forme de carnet de voyage. Ca n'avait aucun sens au niveau alchimique mais on y trouvait des informations sur les programmes de ses journées passées avec Al. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas fictif…

Hinata de son côté se liait d'amitié avec le premier lieutenant qu'elle découvrait moins froide et bien plus attachée aux frères Elric qu'elle ne l'avait laissé croire qu début. De même pour le colonel qui, en plus de profiter de la situation pour ne pas travailler, donnait à la jeune médecin de précieux renseignement sur son patient qui ne lui disait décidément vraiment pas tout !

Mais l'humeur joyeuse de la pièce se détériora rapidement lorsque des secousses se firent sentirent. Le bâtiment tremblait sur ses fondations comme si un troupeau de mammouths laineux était en train de le traverser !

Et pas que le bâtiment d'ailleurs, toute la ville s'effondrait !

Rapidement, on fit évacuer les bureaux mais les secousses s'arrêtèrent assez vite. Les dégâts étaient considérable et la rumeur qu'un phénomène identique avait sévit à Lior se répandit comme une traînée de poudre au milieu des militaires.

Al était devenu tout pâle et quand il rejoignit avec son amie l'équipe du colonel Mustang qui leur confirma la rumeur, il blêmit encore.

« Alphonse, s'inquiéta la châtaine, ça va ?

« …

« Al, ouhou !

« …C'est pas possible, souffla-t-il.

« Oo ? Qu'est ce qui n'ai pas possible, reprit la jeune fille après un regard interrogateur envers les subordonnés qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose non plus.

« Il ne faut pas… »

Le garçon semblait perdu dans ses pensées puis, sans prévenir, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'écria :

« Lior est attaqué ! »

_Et voilou ! Alros, ça vous plais ?_

_Je suis en train de partir sur un remake du film là…et c'était pas vraiment prévus…m'enfin._

_Si vous l'avez pas vu le film, c'est pas grave, je vais essayer de rester clair et de décrir comme il faut ce qu'il se passe…vous verrez bien dans le procain chapitre !_

_Bizz et pensez aux reviews !_

_Miss tit'_


End file.
